


Hook, line, and sinker.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [38]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Disguise, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Multi, Partner Swapping, Plot Twists, Rough Sex, Stockings, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Voyeurism, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Amporas x Reader smut fic.  Eridan is heartbroken when you and Cronus pair up.  When Cronus realizes he took Eridan's red crush, he tries to make it up to him.  But is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, line, and sinker.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things.
> 
> Eridan is over 18 in this fiction.
> 
> This will seem very dubious at first but keep reading and it all works out.
> 
> This isn't a threesome in the traditional sense but a reader gave me an idea and I ran with it. Enjoy.

"Mmmmmm."

You snuggle into Cronus's bare chest as he pulls you into him tightly. You are both exhausted and lying in Cronus's bed. Neither of you got much sleep the night before. Cronus had being fucking you senseless the minute you turned up yesterday. Not that you ever complained. The guy practically worshipped every inch of you. You had never had anyone so obsessed with your (body type) frame before. It was all he could do not to plough you every time he saw you. After all it could get embarrassing with an audience watching, although he personally wouldn't mind. But once you were alone and behind closed doors he would pounce, pounding you mercilessly until his body got too exhausted. You are wearing only his shirt. He wears nothing. You have fallen back to sleep, making little sounds. He opens his eyes and looks down at you, chuckling to himself. Gog you are so adorable to him. The thought crosses his mind that maybe if he is careful, he can pail you one more time before you have to get up. It is then he hears footsteps. Ah shit, he forgot he was being visited today.

"hey cro, aren't you evven up yet? you said you wwere going to help me..." The door opens. Eridan looks surprised. You are both somewhat decent but it is still clear what you had both been doing. "oh fuck, i..." he starts but Cronus shushes him. 

"Keep it dowvn wvill ya? ____ is sleeping." he grins, "Hey, are you okay? You look like you are going to 8e sick" Eridan does look pale. He turns and runs out of the block. "Ah shit..." Cronus hisses. There goes a chance to give you one hell of a wake call. 

"So wvould you mind telling me wvhat the fuck that wvas all a8out this morning?" Cronus asks, raising his drink to his lips. It is now an hour later and the two Amporas are at the Corpse Party Tavern eating breakfast. Eridan appears to be in one hell of a mood. He is leaning his face into his hands as he stares at his grub sauce on toast.

"nothin... i told you I am fine" he grumbles under his breathe. Cronus pulls away the plate.

"No you are not. Havwe you got some issue wvith ____? I thought you twvo wvere friends?"

"wwe are it's not a problem just drop it" Eridan pleads.

"So wvhat givwes?" Cronus raises an eyebrow. As the purple tint hits Eridan's cheeks it becomes clear to him. "Wvait a minute... Eri, do you havwe the hots for ____?"

"please just drop it okay?" growls Eridan into his hands.

"Oh Jeez, I am so sorry, I didn't knowv..." Cronus pats Eridan on the back. "Wve just assumed evweryone knewv."

"I did knoww." snaps Eridan, "it wwas just a shock... look, forget it. i am happy for you both really. if it wwas any other nooksniffer i would be mad but it's you so i knoww she is at least wwith nobility like she deservves. it's just... oh forget it"

"Damn, I wvish there wvas something I could do to make it up to you." muses Cronus. After a few seconds, a smile creeps across his face as a wicked plan hatches in his mind. First though he had to make a quick phone call

Hours later, they are both back at Cronus's hive. You are due to arrive any minute. Eridan is in the ablution block with Cronus leaning outside by the door frame.

"i don't knoww about this. it seems a little wwrong." shouts Eridan through the door. 

"Hey it's all good, I told ya." says Cronus, "This is my gift to you. Nowv come out and let's havwe a peek at ya." The door opens and Eridan comes out. His purple streak is dyed out and his hair is slicked back. He is wearing contacts and is dressed the same as Cronus. 

"Hey! Looking good!" smiles Cronus approvingly. The two of them look identical and that's the plan. "So let's go ovwer this again. You pretend to be me. You pail ____ and I keep an eye on things on the cam from another room. Then wve are all good, 'kay? " 

"i am fuckin crazy to do this." facepalms Eridan, "she is going to find out i am not you and she wwill nevver speak to either of us again." 

"Relax" says Cronus, "Just remem8er evwerything I told you and don't fuck up the vwoice."

A doorbells sounds.

"argh, i have changed my mind!" Eridan goes to run but Cronus pushes him towards the door and runs into the spare room where his husktop is set up for the private live stream. Eridan opens the door. You are stood on the doorstep. Eridan looks you up and down. Gone are your trademark boots, shorts, and baggy top. Instead you are wearing a cute violet lace dress and ballet slippers with white stockings. 

"Hey babe, are you just going to stand there doing fish impressions or can I come in?" you smirk. 

"oh... of course sorry" Eridan shakes himself out of his daydream, "it's just... wwoww you look amazin."

"Aww thank you babe." you smile, kissing his cheek as you enter, "But what's wrong? Your voice sounds a little squeaky."  
"oh um it's just something i am coming dowwn wwith. i think i caught something from the humans." Eridan coughs.

"Aw no. Poor you. You must be off. This is the furthest I have ever entered your hive without you trying to undress me!" you giggle putting a hand to his forehead. Your touch is so soft and you smell of violets and cream. Eridan can't take it much longer. You have bought his disguise and you are stroking his air back so lovingly, brushing against his horns. He shudders. You lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Gog you even taste like violets. Like powdered sugar and macarons. Eridan melts into you, running his hair through your hair. This is really happening. You pull back for breathe. He leans in to taste more but you place a finger on his lips. 

"I think if you are going to be poorly, I had better take you to bed." you grin, leading him to the respiteblock.

Entering the respiteblock, Eridan tries hard not to look in the direction on the hidden webcam concealed under a discarded Grease t shirt. The light is covered but not totally invisible. If you were to look over, you could probably see it yourself. But you didn’t seem to notice it at all when you walk in.

“Are you sure you are okay?” you ask, feeling concerned at your partner’s actions. In a mix of hormones, panic, and lust Eridan launches himself forward pushing you down on the bed. His tongue eager to caress yours as you moan so sweetly into the kiss. You run your hands through his hair, lightly brushing his horns..

In the next block, Cronus has set up his husktop to enjoy the action. His own little viewing party. Popcorn, gummy grubs, and a huge bubblegum shushie sit nearby ready to refresh him. A pail sits at his feet. He had just finished trying to break his own Beforus record of catching 23 gummy grubs in his mouth when he sees the door open on the screen. He rubs his hand with glee. Gog you look hot. But then to him you always looked hot. This was going to be so good. He watches as Eridan pins you down and gives a mini fist pump. 

Eridan is nibbling your neck as one hand gropes your soft boob and the other travels up your dress along your outer thigh towards your hip. Every moan you make is driving him crazy. No wonder Cronus had trouble controlling himself around you. You are so incredibly soft. 

“Hmm, you seem to be feeling much better already...” you smile.

“fuck you don’t knoww wwhat you do to me” pants Eridan in your ear.

“Then show me...” you whisper, helping him up off you. He stands shaking slightly as you undo his belt and zipper. His bulge practically pounces out at you dripping wet. “Wow, Cronus how can you be so horny after last night?!”

“i guess it’s just you”, Eridan smiles nervously, “wwhat I mean to say is... oh...ahhhhh...wwait...oh ________, you are so amazin...” 

“What was that?” you ask pumping his tentabulge, “Sorry, I have my hands full.” You run your tongue across the tip and he shakes even more. Oh Gog this was amazing. Better than he ever imagined. You were so incredibly warm to the touch. Your lips glide perfectly up and down his shaft as you gaze up at him with such an innocent yet provocative look on your face.

Cronus smiles as he watches you blow Eridan. He always thinks you are so beautiful when you are looking up at him. Seeing you look that way at another troll increases the movement behind his zipper. He releases himself and continues to watch you as he begins to stroke himself in time with your movements. He imagined how good Eridan must being feeling, remembering the first time you went down on him and how needy you left him.

Eridan's legs feel like jelly. How did you get to be so good at this? He wants you to continue but he knows he will collapse by the time you are done with him. How have you not figured out the truth yet? There is no time to spare. Any minute now you could realize you are with the wrong Ampora or Cronus could change his mind and burst in. No, he had to have you. He had to cum inside your body just once. He pulls out of your mouth. Purple fluid drips down your chin. He pulls your dress over your head and nearly loses it when he sees all you have on underneath is your garter belt holding up the stockings.

“Oh fuck 8abe.” pants Cronus speeding up and increasing his grip as purple cum begins to dribble into the pail. He wasn’t expecting you to be so ready either. You were indeed a treat. If he had it his way, you would never leave his hive or need clothes ever.

Eridan takes your ankles and holds them in the air as he slams into you. You gasp and claw at the duvet, desperate for something to hold on to. The tentative is eager, exploring the body it had wanted to touch for so long. Eridan's claws ripped the delicate silk fabric as he gripped you. His eyes watered as wave after wave began to hit him. You were so warm, so wet, so hot to the touch. As a high blood, his blood was cold and for you, being with an Ampora was very much like being fucked with an ice pop. The tingling around your almost raw clit increases tenfold.

“Oh Gog, please, harder, faster...mmmmmmm...I want it. I need it so badly. Please just fuck me...” you whimper. Your walls tighten around him.

“Ahh____, I lovwe you so fucking much!” strains Cronus. Watching you get fucked raw is more than he can take. The pail is going to be full before he is even down.

“oh swweet Jegus fuck ______!” cries out Eridan as he smashes into you, determine to make you sore. You howl the walls down drowning out the give away sound of Cronus filling the pail with hot seed. 

Exhausted hours later after the fourth session, you awaken wearing a Aquarius shirt. You smile at the sore and sleeping troll next to you holding a pillow with a sense of satisfaction. You carefully tiptoe to the door and leave the block. Entering the one next door you carefully close the door behind you. Cronus is asleep, trousers still around his ankles. You try very hard not to giggle as you sneak over. You run a finger from the base of his loose tentabulge to the tip and he wakes up.

“Wvhy Good morning 8eautiful...” he grins.

“Morning handsome.” you smile back, “I see you had fun.”

“Wvhere is Eridan now?” he asks pulling you into his lap.

“Still asleep. Do you think he knew?” you reply nuzzling into him.

“Nah,” says Cronus, “8ut he certainly enjoyed himself. Wvhat about you?”

“It was fun.” you smile, “But I prefer the original. Still, you were right, we have made him so happy.”

“Told you I havwe the 8est ideas!” he says kissing your cheek, “Hey if wve are super quiet, wvould you mind helping me fill another pail?”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it works out.
> 
> Next week: Meulin x Male reader  
> I have an original series coming 30th September. Go to striderella.tumblr.com or heartmountainforest.tumblr.com and follow for more details.


End file.
